Harry Potter: The Boy Who Not Only Lived, But Said Hi
by KavorlyShadows
Summary: There is not one student in the house of Griffindor that does not love Harry Potter, except this one bitch. Hermonie Granger is determined to make harry know how much she hates him and refuses to even look at him without giving him a dirty look. So how can someone that hates your guts care so much about who your girlfriend is?


**Authors Note: Hi guys, this is chapter one of my new story and I would just like to say that this is based on a lot of real life events that took place when I was in 8****th**** grade. I had a crush on a kid that I never thought I would have a chance with. Everyone liked him and the only thing I wanted was to be noticed by him. We have all been there right? Well enjoy chapter one and please review!**

** Much love and thanks,**

** Kavorly Shadows xoxoxoxo**

Harry had always been that kid that everyone liked. I honestly could not name one kid that did not like him in Griffindor. I always hated how the girls drooled over him like a dogs chew toy; he was not THAT good looking to me. Sitting in defense against the dark arts class I could not help but stare at him in wonder. It was my only class with him, and I spent most of it trying to figure out why people liked him so much. Just because he had a friendly personality and listened to people's problems doesn't make him the ideal friend that everyone wanted did it?

I know what most of you are thinking right now. You're just jealous Hermonie because you wish he were yours. Well for all of you thinking that you are one hundred percent wrong! What the hell do I care if he wants to go out with a gorilla? It was none of my concern, not my love life after all. Harry had bad taste in woman, to prove my theory I will gladly tell you about his girlfriend.

Her name was Cho Chang, but most people just called her Ana because her real name is hard to remember. She is Asian, and just for the record she is a dumb bitch! That whole stereotype about Asian's being smart, yeah, that's a straight up lie! Wherever Harry was, she was the girl was more clingy than a leech in the water. Sometimes I thought she was only with him to show him off like some trophy husband. I never talked to gorilla myself but I've heard about her and that's good enough for me! Oh yeah, I call her a gorilla because she never shaved her legs or under her arms. She says that she is protesting equality for witches and warlocks everywhere, I say she is just too damn lazy to keep the hair off her body.

Harry had no right being with her when there were better girls practically waiting on his every will and whimper. I guess that he would have to find that out himself someday hopefully soon. I sat in my chair staring out into space, which was not like me at all. I was usually the girl that constantly was raising her hand to give the right answer, but not today. Today I was too angry with Harry's girlfriend to even think about taking notes.

"Ms. Granger?" The voice interrupted my daydream and I quickly snapped back into my studious self. I sat straight up in my chair and looked as attentive as I possible could.

"Sorry Professor Snape, I was getting lost in your words of wisdom." I said ending my terrible excuse with a smile. The whole classroom was staring at me like I was the newest magical creature on display at a museum. I could tell that my ears were getting red and I casually fixed my hair in attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"Ms. Granger if you're done making a fool of yourself, I'd appreciate it if you'd get your notebook out and pay attention." He said in a very strict dry tone. I did as I was told and tried to avoid looking at Harry, despite him staring at me.

" Now before the bell rings and you run out of here like your lives depended on it, I am going to announce who you will each be working with on your research paper and project." Snape said as waved his wand making his list levitate over to his podium. I steadied my quill onto my paper ready to write down my partner's name. I already had my research paper and project all planned out, and I could not wait to get started!

"Ms. Granger," Snape looked over at me with a cold glare. " You will be working with Cho Chang," Snape said motioning to the Asian gorilla girl across the room. I wanted to shoot myself in the head. There was no way I could possible work with her, no way in hell! I did not like her and I was not going to share a grade with some dumb bitch that slept around! My mind raced and when the bell rang I was quick to leave the room and make my way to my locker. I grabbed my bottle of water, and took a sip calming myself down.

" Hi!" said a male voice from behind me. I almost jumped out of my robe and grabbed my wand out of my pocket. Turning around I was face to face with Harry Potter. Harry Potter had said hi to me and I Hermonie Granger gave him a dirty look and walked away. I was not one of his little fan girls, this girl has edge.


End file.
